Temple Life
by Cassturn93
Summary: Caleb Dume might not have had much training, but he did train with some of the best Jedi there were during the Clone Wars. He'll never forget training with his Childhood idols. Even if some of them weren't authorized training sessions. Being the Padawan of a master on the Jedi council had it's benefits. Kanan will always be thankful for that.
1. Friends Or Foes

Temple Life

Friends or Foes

Depa Billaba and her Padawan Caleb Dume were meditating in her personal quarters in the temple. Caleb had just moved into his cabin in the quarters as her Padawan a few weeks ago. They were both still adjusting to their new routine.

"Stay focused Padawan." Depa scolded as she sensed Caleb getting distracted.

"But master, I sense someone." Caleb responded.

"What are their intentions then?" Depa asked.

"It's one of the masters, and they want to talk to you. Something happened that Master Yoda and Windu called a council meeting." Caleb answered her.

"Indeed, Master Kenobi is on his way here. Never ignore others who approach you, but do not let them distract you either. See what their intentions are. Ask yourself if they are friend or foe, and if you recognize them. Watch them, but don't let their presence consume your concentration." She instructs him.

"Yes Master. I'll do my best." The Padawan replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"You may enter master Kenobi." Depa says calmly.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kenobi asked finding the two sitting in a meditation position.

"Not at all. In fact your presence inspired Caleb's lesson today." She told the other master as she got up.

"Well then I'm glad I could help. I would love to stay and assist more if I could. Unfortunately, I'm here on less than happy news." Obi Wan said.

"Another council meeting?" Caleb said finally opening his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry Caleb but Master Billaba here will have to continue your training later." The older male replied.

"Caleb, while I'm gone I want you to stay here. Practice sensing others intentions and identifying them while you wait." Depa instructed.

"Well we must be off. Shall I escort you Master Billaba?" Obi Wan asked.

"You may, thank you Master Kenobi." Depa replied letting Obi Wan take her arm. The two walked off talking.

Caleb did as he was instructed for a while. He wrote each one down leaving the door open to check see if he was correct.

Anakin was rooming the temple hallways. Normally he would have taken the opportunity to fit in some extra training with Ahsoka, but since she left the order he didn't have anything to do during council meetings besides teaching ignitions. That was the last thing he wanted to do right now though.

He noticed Billaba's door was open as he approached it sparking his curiosity.

Caleb wrote down, Anakin Skywalker: looking for something to do. He looked up at the door just as Anakin appeared instead it.

"I was right!" Caleb exclaimed.

"What exactly are you right on? May I see?" Anakin asked.

"Master Billaba has me identifying people that pass by and sensing their intentions though the force. Are you really looking for something to do?" Caleb replied.

"I was. I think I found something now though." Anakin said taking Caleb's data pad and looking over the list.

"Oh, I didn't sense that." Caleb said a little disappointed.

"Your Caleb Dume right? Obi Wan told me your full of questions." Anakin asked.

"Yes, I am master Skywalker. Did you sense that, or did you just guess?" Caleb asked.

"Actually, I guessed. Don't tell your master that though." Anakin whispered. This unintentionally sparked one of Caleb's famous inquiries.

"Really, so is that because you've never met me before? Do you use this force like this in battles? Can you tell me about some of the battles you fought in?" The boy went on with a thousand questions.

"Ok, enough Quizy. First of all one question at a time. Second of all how about I give you a flying lesson while your master is out?" Anakin offered.

"I don't know. Master Billaba told me to stay here and wait for her." Caleb said.

"Ok, then I'll give you a choice then. You can stay here and keep making your list. By the way four people have passed by while we were talking that you missed. One was Madame Jocasta making book deliveries."

"Who were the other three, and what were they doing? How do you know?"

"Or, you can come with me, and I'll explain everything to your master. Surely you could use some flying lessons." Anakin laughs.

"I probably could. Ok, I'll go, but you have to tell me the names of those three people and how you know they passed by." Caleb finally agreed grabbing his list. He was determined to continue it while they walked.

"While first of all because madam Jocasta left a data pad for your master at the door. The other three I sensed, but I didn't bother identifying them. Two ignites and a Padawan I don't know. They don't pose any threat, so what they were up to wasn't that important." The older explains as they walked.

"Isn't it always important to know someone's intuitions?" Caleb asked as he made more entries to his list.

"Depending on the situation, but it's more important to identify weather they are a friend or enemy." Anakin explains smiling. The Twilight was now in his sight.

"So what if a friend turns and becomes an enemy? Wouldn't you identify them as a friend, when their intentions are that of an enemy?" Caleb asked.

"Ok, Quizy. When is that ever going to happen in the Jedi temple? Obi Wan's right your inquiries are worse than Snips being snippiness." Anakin remarked as he opened the Twilight.

"Master Billaba likes it. She says it could be a good thing to curious about why things are how they are. Wait are we flying that scrap heap?" Caleb said looking at the ship.

"We sure are. It's the only one I can sneak off in. I still want that answer on what Jedi would attack the temple though," Anakin replied.

"I don't know, but it could happen. It could be anyone really if they fell to the dark side. Even you master Skywalker could device the order then," Caleb says as the two get on board the Twilight.

"Then I guess you'll be better prepared to survive that if I ever do," Anakin said jokingly. He gestured for Caleb to sit. "Now let's just focus on getting this ship in the air."

"I'm co-pilot? I thought you were going to let me fly?" Caleb asked.

"Patience Quizy, we've got a while." Anakin said smiling as he took off.

"Ok, Caleb we're going to spin the ship," Anakin informed him.

"Isn't that just a trick? What's the strategy behind it?" Caleb asked. They were halfway through the lesson. To be honest,Caleb was actually learning a lot. Anakin was actually showing him useful things and letting him take over and try a few himself at some points. He also answered every question Caleb asked without showing any evidence of being annoyed by them. Right now they were just a parsec away from home.

"Actually, I've used it a few times to avoid getting hit by an ion cannon, but mostly it's just fun." Anakin explained.

Meanwhile the council meeting had adjourned. Obi Wan escorted Billaba back to her quarters.

"Caleb's not in there," Billaba said a little worried once they got closer. "I can't sense him."

"Calm down, there's no way he could have left the temple. We'll look for him together. I have to find Anakin anyways." Obi Wan says.

"No, Obi Wan. I can't sense him at all. If he was anywhere in the temple I would know where he's at. If he was on this planet I could track him, but I can't. He's too far away," Depa explained.

"He couldn't have gotten out of the temple without another master much less off planet." Obi Wan started. Then something dawned on him. He instantly searched the force for Anakin and came up empty. "He wouldn't! Anakin if the Twilight is gone I swear!"

"Anakin's gone too?" Depa asked.

"He has a bad habit of sneaking off in the Twilight with his Padawan. With Ahsoka leaving the order he may have found a substitute in your young Padawan," Obi Wan says.

"I would hope Caleb would have questioned that first." Billaba replied.

"I have no doubt he did knowing your Padawan. However, what Padawan wouldn't want to train with Anakin on anything if he offered?" Kenobi asked.

"You think he took him off world for flying lessons without permission," Depa stated. The two take off in the direction of the hanger.

"Let's just see if the Twilight is gone. Anakin can be quite persuasive and tempting. He always finds a way to explain his actions after his improvising pulls though." Obi Wan says.

Once they arrived at the hanger the Twilight was supposed to be in they weren't shocked by their findings.

"They're gone!" Obi wan exclaimed. "One of these days he's going to be the death of me."

"If he kills my Padawan I'll be the death of him." Depa threatened as she sits down.

"I'll kill him for you. I guess we just wait for them." Obi Wan remarks.

"Unless you have a better idea." Depa replied.

"Ok Caleb, you can take us out of hyperspace now," Anakin said. He let the Padawan take control being this was the fourth jump they had made and the second landing they were going to make.

"Like this Master Skywalker?" Caleb asked as he pulled the lever.

R2 beeped.

"He has plenty of room R2. No, it's not to much. So, do you want to land the ship, or should I?" Anakin asked.

"You'd let me land it?" Caleb asked.

"Well you have to learn to land at some point. Just be sure to land in the same hanger we left from." Anakin said.

"On second thought you can land it." Caleb says sensing who was waiting on them.

"What, you don't think your ready yet?" Anakin asked.

"No, I just don't want to be the one in the pilot seat when my master finds out, much less your old master," Caleb says.

"Probably smart move kid."

"Don't call me kid."

Anakin and Caleb switched seats. The Twilight came in for the landing. Obi Wan and Depa were standing at the end of the ramp as soon as it opened.

"Anakin you better have a good explanation for this." Obi Wan said.

"Caleb!" Depa said as she grabbed her Padawan. "Don't ever scare me like that again. You are in so much trouble."

"I'll take the blame Master Billaba." Anakin said.

"Don't think you're not in even more trouble than he is Anakin." Obi Wan says.

"It was my idea. He asked me for help on the assignment you gave him. I figured I could help him with something more fun at the same time." Anakin explained.

"Well Skywalker, I will teach my Padawan what he needs to know on my own time. As much as I appreciate your help, please ask me for permission before stealing my Padawan again," Depa said.

"Yes master Billaba," Anakin replied.

"Next time you are free during a council meeting, and we are all at the temple you and Caleb can train the ignitions." Depa replies.

"But master?" Caleb interrupted.

"That sounds like an excellent idea master Billaba. Caleb can help the Younglings in the lower levels with meditation, while Anakin gives a demonstration on the forms." Obi Wan says.

"Be sure to record it Skywalker. You are the best duelist in the history of the Jedi order. It could be used to teach future Jedi. Maybe even Caleb's Padawan one day." Depa added.

"You really think so master?" Caleb asked.

"I don't doubt it," She replied.

"Fine, I'll add another modified from recording to the series. This ones dedicated to your Padawan though Quizy. You better show them it," Anakin said.

"I promise I will Master Skywalker." Caleb said with a huge smile.

•This was a story that just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. What do you think, should I continue this?

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	2. Recovery

Temple Life

Recovery

It was a while before they were all back at the temple at the same time. Most of the time someone was on some assignment somewhere. Anakin kept his promise though during it. Caleb however, spent most of the time in a Bacta Tank after he was injured during the battle of Kardoa. Therefore he was excused from his training until the council cleared him.

Caleb woke up surprised to find not only his master but also Master Mace Windu. He was scared to let them know. However, he should have known Depa already knew.

"He's awake master." Depa said smiling.

"But, should he be removed yet?" Mace asked.

"I recommend one more day at the least. A week at most. If I remove him now he'll need a week to recover anyways." The med droid suggested.

"And what of removal tomorrow?" Mace asked.

"Depends on how much damaged has healed. He could be fine in a few days on his own. I'll know more than." The droid replies.

"Caleb, I know you're awake and can hear me, my young Padawan. We have to leave you in there a little longer. Do you understand?" Depa ask as she approached the tank.

Caleb nodded.

"Good, my master would like to talk to you once you're out. For now just focus on healing." She told him.

'Why?' Depa heard though her bond with the boy. She smiled at hearing it.

"As inquisitive as always even after I almost lost you. What do you mean by why?" Depa asked.

"He can already speak to you? I didn't think you two had been together long enough for that." Mace said.

"Master him speaking to me like he is now is what woke me up after six months. That's part of why I chose him." Depa replied.

'Why does he want to talk to me master?' Depa heard Caleb again.

"I'll let him explain why." She told her Padawan. She knew her old master could be intimidating to most, but he was Caleb's grand master. These type of talks were unavailable. "He wants to know why you want to talk to him."

"Look kid…" Mace started.

"He's asking you to please not call him that. He doesn't like being called Kid." Depa said laughing a little.

"Fine then, look Padawan Dume. Is that better?" Mace asked with an eye roll. He couldn't believe he was being corrected by a fourteen year old Padawan in a bacta tank like this.

"He says much better thank you." Depa translated.

"I just want to talk to you about your recklessness. I'd prefer to talk to you directly though and in person. Although I have to admit I'm impressed that you two can already talk like this. Your master and I couldn't do this until we had been together for a year." Mace explained.

"He says that he'll be waiting. Not with much enthusiasm I might add, but he'll get over it." Depa says.

The two masters come by and check on him each day. Three days later they let him out. Shockingly it was the clone Stance that woke him up this time to be pulled out. He was shocked to learn the clone had stayed with him anytime his master wasn't able to.

Caleb walked back to his masters quarters with the clone.

"Thanks Stance." The young Jedi said.

"Anything for you Padawan. I have to go tell the rest of our battalion your out. They like to stay updated on our littlest members status." Stance says.

"I'd be careful. I still out rank most of you guys." Caleb says. "Although I'm not looking forward to what I have to do before I get the clearance to get back out there with you guys."

"Well I'll see you when you get back then." The clone replies.

Caleb walks into the quarters alone and waits for his master to get back from her meeting.

"Depa? Has your Padawan been released yet?" Mace asked as they left the meeting.

"He was cleared to be removed this morning. I'm sure Stance had him removed while we were gone. I have a message that he's in my quarters waiting on us." She answers.

"Good, I can finally talk to him." Mace said.

Depa smiled the second she saw her padawan. Caleb eyes went wide when he saw Mace Windu walk in behind her.

"I'm glad you're doing better Caleb." Depa remarked.

"I'm glad I'm finally out of that tank master." He replied.

"You maybe out, but you haven't been cleared just yet." Mace said. "There are a few issues we need to address first."

"Is that why you're here Master Windu?" Caleb asked.

"In part. It is the councils job to determine that not mine alone." the grand master said. Then in a softer voice he went on. "For now though there is a little mater of your behavior and the fact that you were hurt because of it ."

Caleb looked up at his grand master. He had never heard him speak like that before. Master Mace Windu had a reputation for being strict and firm, not gentle and understanding. This is why many younglings were so nervous around him. The man was intimidating. This new Mace Windu was still intimidating, but also had a great deal of understanding, worry and caring to it.

"Caleb, can you tell us what all you remember?" Depa asked.

Caleb relayed his account of the battle and his own actions.

"Yes, you did help in that way my padawan, but your recklessness almost cost you your life." Depa explained when he finished.

"I understand that now master, but I thought I was doing fine. At least until I was hit. I had no idea I was going to far out." The boy replied.

"That's why this issue needs to be addressed now. Since this was your first assignment, and you just began your training it will not be held against you." Mace informed him. "However, if it continues to pose a threat to yourself and others, or becomes an issue again that will not be the case. Understand padawan?"

"Yes masters, I understand." Caleb replied.

"Depa, you can go. I would like to continue this conversation your padawan alone for now." Mace said.

"As you wish my old master. I'll just be sparing with Master Kenobi when you're done." Depa stated before she left.

"I'm shocked by your current behavior Padawan Dume. You're not being yourself right now. Am I that intimidating to you?" Mace said now that they were the only two in the room.

"Well sir, you are known for being the strictest of all the masters." The younger of the two said.

"Awh, my reputation proceeds me, as does yours. Indeed I am strict. With myself as well as others. Just as you are known for questioning everything. As your master says rightfully so. Though I might disagree with my former padawan there she might be right."

"What do you mean master?"

"Finally, one of your famous questions. You once told Madame Jocasta Nu that you don't question a method but the reasoning behind it. Is that correct Padawan Dume?"

"For the most part. I want to know the process behind a decision and what other options there are. I never mean to question the decision it's self."

"Which explains Master Kenobi's story about you and the emergency beacon. I don't think anyone has ever thought about the possibility of evacuating the temple before."

"I wonder why not. I mean we have escape routes and the temple has been attacked before. At least twice just during this war." Caleb wondered on in bewilderment.

"Three times actually, and there could be more times to come before this war is over." Mace corrected him. He smiled at the Padawan's shocked expression. "I wonder though, do you ever do this with your own decisions?"

The question caught Caleb off guard.

"What would be the point Master?" He asked. "I know my own reasoning for my decisions."

"Do you? Then what was your train of thought when you got too far in front of your troops? Isn't that how you were injured in the first place?" Master Windu questioned him in the same way Caleb usually did.

The Padawan thought about this for a moment.

"I don't remember. I guess I just acted in the moment. The attack was sudden." He finally replied.

"That happens sometimes. Decisions have to be made quickly, and there isn't the time to fully think them out. You should always think them through though." Mace explained.

"Even if we don't have the time? What do you do then?" Caleb asked.

"Well young Padawan in every good plan there's room for sudden change in it."

"In case the plan doesn't work. Basically you want me to question my own decisions as I go and see if they are still the most effective option."

"Indeed, you have to question yourself as well as others. Just as I have to hold myself to the same standards as I hold others too. If I don't I can be just as wreak-less as you were in the field. It has gotten me into trouble before."

"So that's why you are always so strict. Did yours cause someone to get hurt too?"

"It has, several times in fact. It has even cost some lives. There are things I regret because of it."

"Do all Jedi have this problem?"

"At some point, yes. Some like master Skywalker and I it is a constant struggle. We both struggle to stay in the light because of it. I don't want to see someone else go though the same struggles. Especially someone like you who thinks to question the reasoning behind things," Mace explained.

"I think I understand master." Caleb replied.

"So, you don't have any questions?" The Jedi master asked with a suspension.

"I always have questions. Some are better left unspoken though Master Windu. I don't want to intrude on your privacy sir." The Padawan said in a matter of fact tone. "But since we're already talking like this I do have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

"I thought you would. Maybe some other time. For now we should probably focus on getting you back out with your new friends." Master Windu smiled.

"I was just going to ask what Master Billaba was like as a Padawan. You were her master after all." Caleb says slightly disappointed.

"Next time. I have a lot of stories there. Meanwhile I suggest you get some rest. Masters Yoda and Kenobi will join me tomorrow to watch your progress to decide when you're cleared for missions again." The Jedi master replied with a smile. He understood now what his former student saw in this kid. He had a way of bringing out the best in people. Truth be told he was fond of her because she was the same way.

Caleb was asleep in his cabin when Depa returned. She didn't really blame him. He was still recovering after all, and a conversation with her old master was a not something younglings normally looked forward to. Sure her Padawan was healed on the outside, but he was still healing. She knew from experience you don't get over nearly dying that fast. After all she had only been in a bacta tank for six months just a few months ago.

Caleb rolled over in his bed knocking his blanket off him as she watched him sleep. He shivered a little bit. She pulled the blanket back over him.

"Oh Caleb, at least your injuries and regrets aren't as bad as mine were. I wouldn't have woke up if it wasn't for you." She sighed. "Sleep well my young Padawan. I have so much to teach you and so little time together to do so."

Depa headed to her cabin. Her mind full of thoughts and worries. She had almost lost him already. On their first assignment together at that. It was too close of a call for her comfort, especially this early on. This war was taking to much of a toll everyone. Right now she was more worried about the toll it would take on her Padawan. She knew that someday he would know and understand her worry himself. Perhaps he would have similar worries about his Padawan.

"Let's just hope this war doesn't cut that time shorter than it already is." She says just before heading in.

•Please don't kill me for ending this character like this. Depa has a lot of regret, worries, and doubts about the clone wars. Caleb was actually her hope for a future after the war. She was honest with him and her men, but hid her fear from him. Kanan understands this now because he has the same fear concerning Ezra. That is just how I've come to understand her character.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	3. New Assignment

Temple Life

New Assignment

Caleb was glad when he was cleared to go back into the field. It may have only taken a couple of days, but it seemed like forever to him.

Depa, on the other hand felt like it wasn't long enough. She didn't want either of them to go back to the war. Everyday it continued it claimed more lives. Every battle they fought in threatened to shorten their time together even more. Any battle could be their last.

"I sent the men ahead of us. We'll rejoin them on Mygeeto. Only your friend Stance will be accompanying us." Depa said as Caleb was changing.

"He refused to leave without me didn't he?" Caleb asked as he walked out of his cabin.

He had already known the assignment having been at the meeting when it was assigned. They had been given a day to train more before they left.

"Well, he did save your life and you two did become friends rather quickly. He's just looking out for his little friend." Billaba said.

"What he's being is over protective. That's your job master not his." The boy replies.

"Well remind me to thank him for that then. I could use the help keeping you alive out there." She teased.

"To be fair I've been in one battle. It was a success even though I was shot twice. I still survived it." Caleb groans.

"The later only because of his actions once you were down. You might consider that before you continue with that attitude Padawan." She scolded.

"Sorry master. I'll keep that in mind." He replies.

"Good, now do you have everything ready to leave?" She asked.

"I have a full weeks worth of robes and change of clothes in my cabin back on the flagship. I also put extra power cells in case the fresh one I just put in runs out, as well as some spare parts. I'm fully prepared for anything that could happen to my lightsaber short of the kyber crystal being cracked." He answered.

"I'm glad you're prepared."

"Always master. Like you thought me. As a Jedi Padawan this weapon is my life. I should treat it as such."

Depa smiled and gestured for Caleb to follow her the two headed to her flagship. Stance was waiting there for them. He saluted her.

"Good morning General." The clone said.

"At ease Stance." Depa said quickly.

"Hey kid. Nice to see you're back out there with us." Stance said as Caleb walked by.

"So formal for my master, yet so informal for me. You of all people know I don't like being called kid." Caleb replied.

"Yeah, but Commander Dume just doesn't sound right yet. Plus you have the same amount of experience as me. How do you out rank me already?" The clone responds.

"Different and longer training for one." Depa answered. "Training that is continues on the field at my side."

"With all do respect commander. Don't we all continue training at your side on the field? We are your troops." Stance asked.

"That sounds like something I would ask." Caleb remarks.

"Well 'Commander Dume' I think we have found your kinder soul." Depa replied. "Do you care to help me explain this time Padawan ?"

"Clones aren't Padawans and can't use the force like you and I can." Caleb attempted.

"For starters yes. You've also been training for thirteen years in the Jedi temple. What did you study?"

"The same as you did master. Multiple languages of different planets and species, all the traditional subjects, to control my emotions, basic control of the force, the lightsaber forms, to analyze with our eyes and though the force, to protect and value the lives of others, and not to get attached." The Padawan responded.

"Clones are bred and trained for ten years in basic education and military training. As you both very well know under accelerated aging and modified genetics at that." Depa added. "Now Caleb, Stance, how important is your weapon and how do you care for it."

"It's just a blaster. Sure it's good protection but it can be replaced easily. We just have to keep it clean." Stance replied first.

Caleb unhooked his lightsaber from his built and held it in both hands in front of him.

"As a Jedi this weapon is my life. I should not lose it. I gathered each piece, designed, and built it myself. It is unique to me. As such I should know where it is and maintain it at all times. If it is broken or damaged I repair it. Just like the force I shall use it respectfully and responsibly for defense. It is not to be used aggressively under any circumstances." Caleb replied in a serious tone.

"It really means that much to you guys?" The clone asked. "Can't they be replaced?"

"Can a Life be replaced?" Depa asked. "To us all life is important and worth fighting for. It is also worth dying for. As Jedi, we are thought from the day we first arrived at the temple to stand up for those who are being oppressed. We are supposed to be keepers of peace and leaders in the fight to keep it."

"A symbol of hope for the Galaxy." Stance added finally understanding.

"Oh, we are so much more than that." Depa said.

"We are the light." Caleb added.

•This was meant to be something else. The set up went as planned, but the story took an unexpected turn. This is just where the flow of it took me. The next one should be the med starship story I planned on writing. No promises though. Who do you guys want to see in it anyways? Anyways…

•May the force be with you

•Cass


	4. The Scars We Carry

Temple Life

The Scars We Carry

Billaba's troops all stood around an up turned pile of dirt. Caleb stood in front of Depa. She had one arm around his neck for both his emotional support and her physical support. They had lost one of their own. Styles was holding Stance's while Gray held Stance's helmet.

Styles buried about a half a foot of the barrel of the rifle at the head of Stance's grave. Then Gray gently placed the helmet on the butt of the rifle.

"Any words General Billaba or Lieutenant Dume?" Commander Gray asked.

Caleb looked down and shook his head no. At the moment he couldn't bring himself to speak. Too much had just happened to him. This was the first time he had lost a friend and the first time he had actually killed someone.

"Stance's sacrifice and actions will not be forgotten. Caleb and I owed him our deepest gratitude for them. Because of his efforts many lives were saved including my Padawan here's." Depa replied.

"He was a good friend." Caleb finally said in a whispered voice.

"And a great soldier and comrade." Another clone added. "He saved your life."

"That he did, and I couldn't save his in return." Caleb said.

"At least you killed his killer." Styles replied.

"There's no glory in that." The Padawan said.

"There's no glory in any kill no matter what the reasoning behind it is." Billaba replied. She then dismissed the troops.

"You ok Padawan?" Depa asked Caleb.

"Not really, and neither are you master." Caleb replied.

"I know, but you just went through a lot. Losing a friend and making your first kill could tempt any Jedi to the dark side." She remarks.

"I was tempted , but it was too easy to give in. Besides that not a life I want to live." He replied.

Depa was very proud of her Padawan in that moment.

"Caleb, while I'm healing the council is sending someone over to sub for me. Whoever you're with treat them as if they were me." Depa said suddenly as they approached the Med Star.

"There not sending me out without you are they?" Caleb asked.

"No, I insisted that they didn't. You're not ready to go back into the field yet anyways. You have your own scars that need to heal first. This is just someone for you to train with." His master replied.

"I'll be fine by myself master. I've got the clones to keep me company." The Padawan responded.

"Typically I'd agree with you, but given the current situation, and how young you still are the council and I think this is best for you right now." Depa explains.

"I understand master." Caleb replies.

"And Caleb, my young Padawan, what you said about the temptation of the dark side. Remember that, especially when this war is over. It will return and maybe harder to resist as you get older." Depa warned Caleb.

•The next chapter was either have Luminara or Mace in it. Obi Wan and Anakin will definitely both make an appearance in the next two chapters. In fact whoever of the first two is not the sub in the next chapter will be the sub in chapter after that. So who do you want to be the sub first. Leave your thoughts on who and why in your review. Also if anyone has an idea on what they talk about please PM me.

•May The Force Be With You Always

•Cass


	5. Substitute Luminara

Temple Life

Substitute Luminara

Obi Wan rounded the corner of the med Star.

"Hello Master Kenobi," Caleb said as he saw the Jedi master walk by.

Obi Wan jumped not expecting the kid to come out of the door. He looked at the young boy.

"Well, hello there Padawan Dume." Obi Wan says. It took him a little while to remember why the young Padawan was there. "Checking on your master?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting on the sub. Wait it's not you is it Master Kenobi?" Caleb replied.

"Unfortunately no. As much as I would love to fill in for master Billaba, Anakin and I have to leave soon. We just stopped by on the way to Mandolor." The Jedi master answered.

"So if it's not you or master Skywalker do you know who it is?" The Padawan asked. "Hanging out with the clones is fun and all, but I'm not old enough to drink yet. Also I kinda want someone that doesn't look like Stance to talk to."

"Well Master Luminara Unduli is here for a few days, and Master Wendu will be here in a couple days for all I know. Master Unduli would be happy to teach you something until Master Windu gets here." Obi Wan answered.

"Thank you Master. I think I'll go looking for her." The boy said.

"If you happen to see Anakin tell him his former Padawan is waiting on us to bring her her troops." Obi Wan suggested as the Padawan ran off.

Caleb used the front to try and identify and locate Luminara. Unfortunately he had never met her so it was a little difficult. He did recognize Anakin through the force though who appeared to be arguing with another Jedi because the force signature. It had to be Luminara's because according to Obi Wan she was the only other Jedi on board that wasn't in a Bacta tank.

Caleb headed down the hall towards the direction of the two signatures. The door to the room was open, and he could now hear the argument.

"Ahsoka was reckless and disobeyed orders. She let her emotions get in her way and formed attachments. Something I'd say she gets from you. It's probably better that she left the order before she finished her training. She never would have passed her trials." Luminara said.

"She did pass them, and she'd be a knight already after what your Padawan put her through if she stayed. At least my Padawan didn't turn to the dark side like Barrius did." Anakin yelled back.

"What you blame me for my Padawan's bad choices?" Luminara asked.

At this point Caleb had entered the room unnoticed by the knight or the master.

"Perhaps if you were a better master she wouldn't have done what she did and both our Padawans would be at our sides right now!" Anakin yelled.

"That was not my fault. It could have happened to anyone Skywalker. My teachings had nothing to do with Barrius's fall or Ahsoka leaving. It just happened, or are you saying that Master Yoda is responsible for Count Douko's fall as well?" Luminara retorted.

"Not at all that happened long after he had been knighted or became a master. He just has a twisted point of view." Anakin said.

"Um Master Skywalker? Master Unduli?" Caleb said attempting to get their attention.

Both Jedi stopped their argument and looked at the young Padawan.

"Hello Padawan Dume, may we help you?" Anakin asked breaking the silence.

"Master Kenobi told me to tell you your former Padawan is waiting." Caleb replied.

"Well it looks like your Padawan is still helping us." Luminara says.

"Well as young Caleb here said Ahsoka's waiting on me. I better grab the troops and be off to Mandolor ." Anakin replied. A slight smile on his face as he thought of his young student that was like a daughter to him.

"Well, so your the curious Padawan of Master Billaba's I've heard so much about?" Luminara said turning to Caleb.

"Is that a bad thing?" The boy asked.

"Not at all, Padawan. It shows your willing to learn. That should make you easy to teach." The Jedi master replied.

"What was that with Master Skywalker?" he asked.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. My Padawan caused some trouble a while back that lead to his leaving the order. He blames me." She explains.

"Was it your fault?"

"In part. I failed to teach her how to resist the temptation of the dark side in this war. She fell, and it affected others. However, it was time for both of us to let go of them."

"His Padawan was affected by your Padawan's actions?" Caleb said looking up at her.

"She was blamed at first, but proven innocent by her master. She almost lost her life because of it. She found a way to help outside of the order though." She replied then looked at him. "I heard you lost a friend in your last battle."

"I have, Stance. He saved my life and I couldn't save his." Caleb responded while crossing his arms.

"You were tempted by the dark side because of it?" Luminara questioned.

"I felt it as I killed the man that killed him."

"It was your first loss and first kill. You have been though a lot in such a short time. On top of that your master being injured." She replied.

She gestured for him to sit down on a nearby bench. He sat down.

"I might not be Master Billaba, but would you mind telling me what happened and how you felt?" She asked.

Caleb explained everything that had happened in the past few days. He told her about how he felt when he lost his friend. She heard how he knew that his actions following the event were rash, and that it was not a way of life he wanted to live.

"There was no victory in that kill." He said with his head down. "Master Billaba said at Stance's funeral that the loss of life is never a victory."

"It's not, but loss is unavoidable sometimes." Luminara says. "Sometimes we have to let go of someone sooner than we think. Other times we have to take the lives of someone to save our own. That's just the cost of war. Our job right now is to restore the peace. Only way to do that right now is to continue to fight." She explains.

The two get up and walk together.

"People get injured, some die. That's just part of life. It's no ones fault." She says as they walk.

"Others are scared." Caleb said.

"Sometimes in ways that can't be seen. It's part of what makes us who we are." Luminara added.

The next few days were similar. In the mornings and evenings he would visit his master while she was in the Bacta tank. Master Unduli often met him there and walked him back.

He would train with her twice a day for those three days. Often they were talks like the first one. Other times she helped him with some of his force skills.

During his break he would hang out with the clone troopers. They would tease him a little, but nothing that bothered him to much. It was just for fun.

Then Master Windu arrived. Master Unduli was sent on a mission. Caleb was cleared to return to the field. They even received their next assignment & were scheduled to leave as soon as Billaba was released.

•Ok Mace's chapter is next. I need stories for him to tell. He is going to spar with Caleb and tell him stories like he promised he would. If anyone has any suggestions let me know in the review. Luminara won out because it flows better this way. It was pretty much a tie for both on who's chapter was first. I had to consultant a friend who told me to see how they flowed. He suggested Luminara because of the topic she covers.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	6. Substitute Mace

Temple Life

Substitute Mace

Caleb sat in front of the Bacta tank Depa Billaba was in when their Clones came in. He looked up at the Clones then stood up.

"Well, we got our next assignment. As soon as the General wakes up we're going to Kaller." Styles said.

"Great, who gave the orders?" Caleb asked.

"They came with the Jedi that just arrived. He told us to tell you he would meet with you soon kid." Gray replied.

"A few of us are heading back to the flag ship for some drinks. You're welcome to join us?" Styles asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm still too young to drink legally. Even if I am technically older then most of you." Caleb replied.

"Your loss kid. It's not like age matters in a Clone bar though. They don't check IDs." One of the other clones said.

"Yeah but my master and your general would have all of our heads if she found out." Caleb replied.

"The kid's got you there Mixx." Big-Mouth says.

"Well then see you around Lieutenant." Shoots says. "Maybe we can share a meiloorun later."

"I'll look forward to it." Caleb answered.

The Clones left leaving Caleb alone with his master again. He placed his hand on the tank.

"They really miss you master, so do I." He says quietly.

"She'll be up soon. She knows both of us are waiting on her." A deep voice behind him says. Caleb felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "Figured I would find you here. Most Padawan's refuse to leave their masters even when they are injured."

"Master Windu, what do I owe the honor?" Caleb asked turning around recognizing the voice.

"I think you already know that answer. I believe I made you a promise last time we meet Padawan Dume." Mace replied.

"I believe you did master." Caleb replied.

"Well then let's get started." Mace said with a smile. "Follow me."

Caleb followed Master Windu into a training room. Mace stood in the middle and ignited his lightsaber. The purple blade shined brightly.

"I know your master prefers form III, but there's another from that I'd like you to master." Mace said then turned around to face Caleb. "Padawan Dume, would you like to learn Form VII?"

"Of course!" Caleb practically screamed as he ignited his own lightsaber. "So Form VII is real?"

"It is and only three Jedi have mastered it. Master Yoda, your master, and myself. Being Depa's padawan you will be the fourth." Mace said.

"Isn't it forbidden to teach?" Caleb asked.

"That's why only my line teaches it. As the newest addition you will be expected to learn and eventually teach it. Maybe one day you'll teach it to your own padawan." Mace explained.

The two practiced for hours. After practice Mace told Caleb stories about Depa's training.

Everyday for a week the two would spend two hours in meditation. Then four hours of practicing form VII. They took a break for lunch, then spared for a while. After the sparing session they would visit Depa. Finally they ended the day with Mace telling more stories about Depa as a padawan.

Caleb Dume loved it.

One morning Caleb and Mace went to visit Depa in the tank when her eyes opened. Caleb was the first to notice.

"Master? You're up!" He said as he stood in front of the tank.

Mace looked up. "Depa." He said then turned to the droid. "She's awake. Can you pull her out?"

"Yes sir. I'll give her a full check up." The med droid said.

Depa was pulled out and given a towel to dry off.

"You two have fun without me?" She asked.

"You could say we did. The kid has talent." Mace replied putting his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Well Padawan I guess you'll have to tell me all about it." Depa responded.

"We'll give you some privacy while you change. I'll evaluate you later. Your padawan can fill you in on your assignment." Mace replied.

•The next chapter is going to be the last pre "New Dawn" era chapter. After that it will switch to Kanan and Ezra training.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	7. Kaller to Lothal

Temple Life

Kaller to Lothal

"Everything can change in just a moment." Depa told her Clones squad. "We need to be prepared for all possible outcomes during a battle. Except there to be changes in the plan as we go on."

Caleb noted this and filed it away for later.

"So we plan on the plan changing?" One of the clones asked.

"Well not everything can be planned for." Caleb answered for his master.

Depa gave him an approving smile.

"Ok, I guess that's true. For once the commander has an answer instead of a question." Styles said.

"Yeah but how do we plan for something that you can't plan for?" One of the other clones asked.

"Everything is temporary and will eventually end. The ability to adjust quickly is very useful. Plans involving the future must be flexible, so that we can easily adapt to any unexpected changes as we go. If we cannot adjust we will suffer losses." Depa explained.

"So plan for the worst and hope for the best." Gray simplified.

"Correct, what's the plan men?" Depa asked pulling up a holomap.

"I say we come in from here then split up if necessary." Grey said pointing to a spot on the map.

"We can determine how once we're out there." Styles agreed.

"That will work for all possible occasions." Depa said.

"Um master? What if you get injured again? Who will decide who's in which group?" Caleb asked.

"Then between Styles, Grey, and you, my young padawan will decide while the medics tend to me and the others that are injured." Depa said.

"Oh," Caleb said then studied the map. He pointed to the center path. "If we gain an advantage this will be the most dangerous path." he said.

"It will so it will be our path." Depa said. "Now we have a plan that will work. Any questions?"

"Um?" Caleb responded.

"Any questions not from Commander Dume?" Grey asked.

"Hey, it was an open question for everyone." Caleb replied.

"Maybe, but you've already asked a million questions kid." Styles replied with a smile.

"I'll explain it to you later padawan." Depa promised.

Then they all went into battle.

~§~§~§~§~

"Everything can change in a moment." His masters words echoed in his head. Caleb had come to realize that truer words could not have been spoken when he first arrived on this horrible planet. He never wanted to return to it.

One moment they were fighting the war. Things where going good and they won the battle. Then his master and him were training. She even gave him a gift as she explained what she meant earlier when she originally said that phrase. Everything was how it was supposed to be for a brief moment. Then everything changed. The war was over, the clones had turned on them, Depa Billaba was dead, he was completely on his own, and the Republic was gone. Caleb had no knowledge of life outside of the Jedi Order. He just knew he had to adjust to this new life. He had gone from a valuable leader of the army of the grand republic to the most wanted list of the new empire.

Caleb looked at the holocron his master had gave him.

"Well I've learned to adjust like you told me to master." He said as he entered hyperspace.

In fact he had. With the help of Jannus Kasmere he had learned how to survive in a galaxy that saw him as a criminal, a monster, without revealing what he was. He learned how to hide form people hunting him while on the streets. He learned how to steal (something a Jedi would never have approved of) and make underhanded deals.

"To bad I can't follow your teachings anymore. I'm not Caleb Dume anymore. My life as a Jedi died with you." He said regretfully.

He pulled the lever to enter hyperspace and leave this forsaken planet behind for good, or so he thought.

Once the ship was in hyperspace he got up and picked up everything he had left.

He held the holocron in his hands.

"They killed everyone just because of what we are. Just because we were Jedi and they didn't understand us. I only survived because you sacrificed yourself. Unfortunately being a Jedi now is too dangerous." He said to the gift she had given him. It was all he had left of her.

He pulled out a drawer and placed his lightsaber and the holocron in it.

"That's why I'm giving it all up. The force, my name, my training,my robes, my lightsaber, and your holocron. Everything that can would make your sacrifice pointless." He said as he closed the drawer. "Everything except my lightsaber and your holocron I'm leaving behind on Kaller. I hope I never have to go back there. Your padawan died there with you."

Caleb cried for hours as he thought of a new name to go by. He had already established a new life. As he cried he could have sworn he heard Depa's voice.

"Caleb you can't do this. You can't escape what you are. Eventually you'll have to face it."

He heard the warning but ignored it. He wasn't Caleb anymore.

"Kanan Jarrus." He said. "That will be my new name.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Fourteen years later he had never forgotten about Depa Billaba or who he once was. Sure he had done his best to put that all behind him and forget everything about the Jedi. Never telling a soul what he really was, at least until he meet Hera five years ago. Then he had someone to share his secret with, but he still hid it as much as he could.

The warning on the Escape was long forgotten until now.

The force was practically screaming at him that something was about to happen. Kanan was trying his best to ignore it, but it was too loud. As they landed on Lothal he knew that something about this extended mission would change his life as well as his crew's for good. He just refused to look into the force to see if it was for the better or worst.

"What is it love?" Hera asked.

"I sense something." Kanan replied.

"Like what? Is it bad?"

"Not sure. Whatever it is it's going to change our lives forever."

"Well maybe you should check it out."

"You know as well as I why I can't do that." He said with an accusing look.

"I do, but I just want you to stop hiding your true self. Maybe whatever this is it will help you be the Jedi I know you are love." Hera replied.

"Only one thing could change my mind, and it's impossible Hera. The Jedi are dead. We're not going to find another one here. I'm the last one." Kanan dismissed her remark.

"Maybe not a Jedi but another force sensitive." She corrected him.

"What an untrained youngling? The Empire probably would get to them before we do if there is any." Kanan replied.

"If we did would you consider it as a possibility?"

"To train them? Depends, I'm not the most qualified to train someone."

"But if you had to would you go back to being a Jedi to train someone?" Hera asked.

"If I'm not alone in this I might. It would be dangerous to do so for all involved." Kanan answered.

"Then I hope it's someone like you." Hera stated.


	8. Blue eyes

Temple Life

Blue eyes

"What just happened?" Kanan asked himself as he entered his cabin.

"Did he give it back?" Hera asked from the door.

Kanan opened the drawer under his bed and pulled out the holocron.

"Not yet, I told him he could choose between keeping it or joining us." Kanan answered.

"You gave your lightsaber to a kid on the streets?" Hera asked.

"Well the empire knows what I am and what he is. I'm either going to have embarrass being a Jedi, or completely give it up. The kid has to decide whether to embrace the force and train or ignore it. Hera our destinies are tied together. His decision will effect mine." Kanan explained.

"But your lightsaber is part of you, part of your identity." Hera said in response. Then she whispered so only he could hear "It's all you have left of being Caleb Dume."

"There's a bond between Ezra and me. I can't ignore that. The Empire already figured that out already. He's in more danger now then he has ever been because of it. That's why I gave it to him." Kanan explained. "Besides this isn't going to be the last we see of Ezra Bridger even if he chooses not to join us."

Hera smiled. "You do realize that if he joins us you have to be both Caleb and Kanan right?"

"I told you that whatever it was I felt on Lothal would change our lives. It was him." Kanan answered. "Now I need to meditate."

Hera looked at the holocron. "Is this a good bye or a welcome back?"

"Not sure yet. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"I'll let the others know not to disturb you."

"If Ezra comes the doors unlocked."

The door closed behind Hera. Kanan kneeled down and placed the holocron in front of him.

"Ok I'm listening." He said as he closed his eyes.

He thought about the vision he started having when they first arrived on Lothal of a boy with blue eyes and dark hair. He had originally thought the kid would just be getting in there way and the force was warning him. Kanan had never looked much into it. Now that he had meet a kid who fit the description of the boy in the vision perfectly he knew he had misinterpreted it.

Would Ezra cause nothing but trouble? If he did join the crew training him would increase the danger for everyone. On the other hand the force was not letting this go. If Ezra didn't join them they would probably be constantly running into him until he changed his mind or something else happened to him. Kanan really didn't want to think about those possible outcomes.

Kanan closed his eyes and focused on his crew. He knew what each member was doing and where even though he had his eyes closed and was in a different room. Then again he knew his crew pretty well so he could probably had guessed it even without the forces aid. Now he could see their force signatures and knew for sure.

The holocron opened. The last order he had ever received from the temple started playing. Kanan couldn't help but think about when he had asked Obi Wan if the signal used to send this message could send a message like this. One that would serve as a warning to the Jedi to not return to the temple.

"What if no other orders come?" He had asked his master.

"Then maybe you'll find another answer some other way." She had replied.

He never thought it would actually be used in his life time or that it would actually happen just months after he had asked the question.

"What if a friend betrays us? Then wouldn't you identify them as a friend when their intentions are that of an enemy?" He had once asked Master Skywalker.

"When is that ever going to happen in the Jedi temple?" Anakin had asked in response.

"It could happen to anyone who turned. Even you, Master Skywalker could deceive the Jedi Order then." had been his answer.

Kanan wasn't sure how right he was on that account. Maybe Anakin Skywalker wasn't the one who betrayed the Jedi Order, but someone had. The Clones had turned on them and killed many of the masters and the Padawans. They didn't burn the temple or murder the younglings inside. Whoever was on Mustafa killing any Jedi sent there since the purge did that. Kanan didn't know who it was.

As the message got closer to the end a somewhat new force signature appeared on the ship. It was stronger than the others, stronger than his own really. Kanan still knew who it was even though he had only recently started sensing it.

Ezra had made his choice.

Kanan opened his eyes to see a blue holoimage of Obi Wan just before the message cut off. Ezra was standing in the room with the lightsaber in his hands. He handed Kanan back the lightsaber.

"So you decided to join us?" Kanan asked.

Ezra sighed. "It's not like I have any better options."

Kanan smiled. "I figured you join us eventually."

"I almost didn't. I still don't know why I should trust any of you. I do trust my instincts though and they seem to keep leading me back here."

"Then it's the will of the force that led to your decision."

"Instincts, force, whatever you want to call it." Ezra replied with an eye roll. Then he did a small grin. "Then common sense kicked in."

"Regular meals, a bed to sleep on, running water, and some place warm to go to?" Kanan asked.

"How'd you know?" Ezra confirmed his suspensions.

"Kid, I've lived that life myself once." The Jedi replied. "When I was fourteen."

"I was seven. Been on my own since."

"You definitely have me beat their. I wasted on the streets long before someone helped me out and eventually took me in."

"You were lucky!"

"Not really."

"Trust me if anyone living on the streets gets taken in by someone other than the empire they are lucky." Ezra said as he rolled his eyes again.

"You've made it this long. Now I guess you just got lucky." Kanan replied.

"Maybe I have." Ezra smiled.

"Welcome to the crew." Kanan said with his own smile.

He looked up into the blue eyes of his new padawan. The vision wasn't of a kid that would cause nothing but trouble. It was telling him he was about to meet his padawan. The one his master said he would one day have.

"Um, not that I'm not ok with Ezra joining us, but shouldn't we at least tell the others?" Hera asked standing at the door.

Ezra looked at her.

"After all we have to make sleeping arrangements for him as well as adjusting to having a sixth member of the crew." She continued.

"We probably should." Kanan agreed.

"You sure they'll agree?" Ezra asked.

"They don't really have a choice." Hera replied.

"Even if they did they would agree. Well, at least two of them will." Kanan added.

"Zeb?" Hera asked the Jedi.

Kanan nodded. "Yeah, he probably won't be happy about having to share his cabin or having another mouth to feed."

Ezra looked nervous.

"He'll come around. He's out voted anyways." Hera said reassuring the kid. Then she picked up her com.

"All specters in the common room now. We have a group meeting."

The three walked into the common room to find the other three.

"The kid's back?" Zeb asked upon seeing Ezra.

"You decided to join us after all?" Sabine asked with a smile. "What changed your mind?"

"Same thing that got me to jump on this ship in the first place." Ezra replied.

"Kanan's persistence?" The girl teased.

"Kid's too stubborn for even my persistence to influence him." Kanan said with his own eye roll.

"Can we just get to the point. So, the kid is joining our crew. Where's he going to sleep because we're all out of cabins." Zeb said.

"Well about that?" Hera said.

"No, no, no, no! I am not sharing my cabin." Zeb yelled.

"Well he can't stay in mine. He's drawn to some personal items I have hidden in there." Kanan said.

"And my cabin only has one bed." Sabine said.

"Not that he could share a room with you anyways. I have an extra bed but that's out of the question." Hera replied.

"But that only leaves my room!" Zeb complained.

"Consider it your punishment for leaving him behind on that star destroyer and not telling us until we were already in hyperspace." Hera replied.

"Hey, we went back for him." Zeb reminded her.

"You voted not to go back for him to save gas." Sabine said.

"You voted against it too."

"Because it was too risky. I wouldn't have left him behind in the first place." She snapped back at him.

"Enough you two. Ezra is going to be a valuable part of our crew just as the rest of us." Hera said.

"Just so we're all clear I offered to train Ezra." Kanan said.

Sabine looked at Ezra. "Your one of them? That explains a lot."

"He has the potential." Kanan corrected her.

"So that's why you joined?" Zeb asked.

"Maybe part of it. I have other reasons." Ezra replied. "Not that I'm sharing them."

"That went surprisingly well." Kanan noted.

"Welcome to the crew Specter 6." Hera said.


	9. Keeping Promises

Temple Life

Keeping Promises

"Ezra, it's time for some training." Kanan said once he found his padawan.

Ezra was practicing his aim with his new lightsaber set to blaster when he had found him. Kanan almost didn't want to interrupt him but he had been at it for hours. Things were easier now that the kid had his own lightsaber with a built in blaster.

"Coming" Ezra said getting up from his position and changing the setting on his lightsaber. "So what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking about showing you a training video on the holocron." Kanan replied. It's about time I keep my promise to Anakin to show my padawan his video he thought to himself. "Now that you have your own saber we can work more on the forms. There's a few videos done by Master Skywalker and a few other masters on their."

"Master Skywalker? Who was that?" Ezra asked.

Kanan released that he had never really spoken much about the Jedi at the temple. Really Ezra only knew about a few;Yoda, Obi Wan, and of course his own master Depa Billaba.

"Probably the most powerful Jedi Knight to ever live. He was Master Kenobi's padawan up until the Clone Wars. Then him and his Padawan had the highest success rate and the one of the lowest casualty rates in the war. Everyone in the temple idolize the two of them and Obi Wan during the wars." He explained.

"Did you ever meet him?" Ezra asked with interest.

"A few times actually. Once after I started training with my master he gave me flying lessons while she was in a council meeting. He was not supposed to though and we got into some trouble because of it. He was the best pilot in the Galaxy at the time and I couldn't pass up the chance when he offered." Kanan said as the two walked to his cabin.

"Better than Hera?"

"Probably about equal really, but in my opinion Hera's better."

"So why haven't you told me about him before? What happened to him and his padawan?"

"To be honest I'm not sure. My past is kinda hard to talk about. I've been having to go back to it training you when I spent so many years trying to forget it. That's why this is so hard for me." Kanan replied. "As far as what happened to Anakin Skywalker I'm not sure. Rumors have it he died during the war. His Padawan left the Jedi order before I started my training with my master, after that I don't know what happened to her."

"Why did she leave?" Ezra asked.

"You would have to ask her. I never fully understood it myself. All I know is she had been framed for a murder but was cleared. When the Jedi council offered to let her come back she declined." The Jedi replied once they finally reached the door to his cabin.

Kanan opened the door and the two walked in. He opened the drawer and pulled out the holocron.

"So who opens it this time?" Ezra asked.

"How about this time I open it and show you how to get to the videos I want you to watch. Then you can do it on your own when you have some free time." Kanan replied.

"That sounds fine." Ezra responded and sat down crossing his legs.

Kanan did the same and set the holocron down between them. He opened it.

"Now Ezra, these videos should help you a lot. Watch them carefully." He said as he shifted through the database looking for the saber forms.

Ezra and him watch the training videos for hours. Kanan would tell Ezra stories about each Jedi in them.

"Well Padawan Dume, Master Dume probably by now if you're watching this in the future. I hope you kept your promise and are watching this with your padawan." Anakin said at the end of one video.

I am now Kanan thought.

"Whose he talking to?" Ezra asked.

"Someone I'll tell you about some other time." Kanan replied with a smile.

"Did you really know all these people?" Ezra asked.

"I knew a lot but not all. I guess that was just temple life for you."

"Wish I could have lived back then."

"I wish you did too kid. This would be so much easier if you did."

The two sat and talked the rest of the day.

The End


End file.
